hungry_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Constancy
"Constancy" is track nine on the [[Hungry Lights|'Hungry Lights']] studio album "Heavy Is The Crown." Remember that this is a summary, not the entire story! It is like 1-10% of what is actually going on—just the skeleton. Story Not a lot goes on in this chapter. Prill is still imprisoned, so everything that goes on is a stream of consciousness about regret, and more self-deprecation. Prill wishes he could erase himself from existence because he believes the world would be a better place without him in it. He is very angry, and there is nothing he can do about it which just further enrages him. He is powerless. Lyrics Fate decides this time I spend alone And I know it’s not forever So I keep to myself—my own little imperfection Would I try to write my own way Or trace the lines between the dots? ' ' O' I wish I could forget everything! To dig up all the seeds I had sown, All the dreams I had chased... How I wanted to make this right! But their buzzing dampened the way The swarm was too loud And was drowning the sound of my soul's shrieks ' ' How I just want to go back And remove myself from others’ lives! Blow up the bridge—a bomb between you and me Another could take my place! I want to be a nobody I want to disappear ' ' Your word's only good when it's not make-believe It's harder to reclaim a trust once it leaves And harder to do so from behind the walls of a prison cell But your arrow met its mark down the center Splintered, fractured, And dust was all that matched what you shot From the quiver of your scorn -Such bolts don't belong here ' ' How I just want to go back And remove myself from others’ lives! Blow up the bridge—a bomb between you and me Another could take my place! I want to be a nobody I want to disappear ' ' O' they took my lamb away! And the wolf I was, how I howled resurgence! And this chastened snare of pride and steel was a part of me How I'd bite my own head off! ' ' I was burning I was weakened What I felt’s below dismay To inherit such stigma and peel back that shell I don’t belong here ' ' No one cried, "timber" when I fell My roots were worn and dried So I just fell... I just fell apart ' ' Were you ever even with me? Did you ever even care? -Another victim for the coward’s rage If I went to the beginning, And I traced it back to here, Would I understand my flaws? ' ' And what am I to do with this limiting, fail-safe rationale? And who was I to prove? Being the conqueror, I had vanquished all the petty, little thorns on the sidewalk -Kept the concrete clear And so time increased its pacing Now too fast—I’ve grown afraid! And what am I to do with my fear? And how do I prevent these burning tears from falling out? If I run from the truth, I’m only hiding from myself But that reflection in the mirror, That’s not the person I should see '' Category:From Windfall To Hell Category:Tracks Category:Songs Category:Heavy Is The Crown